The Trip
by visible-sorrow
Summary: Sequal to The Secret. Donna and Kelso are on the road and Donna is going to have to face her feelings for Kelso sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

After leaving Point Place, Donna and Kelso knew that they had a hard road ahead of them. They didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do when they got there but, any where was better than back home.

"Kelso, I think we're lost." Donna said as they drove down a deserted highway.

"We aren't lost Donna. I know exactly where we are. Remember, I have a very good sense of direction." Kelso said and Donna just laughed.

She was glad that she was with him. Anyone else would panic at the fact that they were clearly lost but, Kelso just went with it. He knew that they would find a town sooner or later and finding it was part of the fun. They drove for about another hour before pulling over. They were getting low on gas but, decided to rest for the night. They saw a sign that said -West Brook Three Miles- So they decided that, that's where they'd head once they had a good night sleep.

"I don't see why we have to stay in the van? I mean the town is only three miles." Kelso said.

"Yeah but, it's late and plus we will run out of gas trying to find a place to stay. So it is just easier to wait until morning when the gas stations are opened." Donna replied and Kelso just groaned.

He walked off into the bushes to use the washroom and Donna just stared at the sky through the sun roof of the van. She was on the road with Kelso. Everything that happened back home didn't matter anymore. All she knew was that it was him and her from now on and she was okay with that. She didn't love Kelso but, he was the only one besides Bob that she could depend on right now so she trusted him. She knew that he had feelings for her and maybe it would lead to something but, for right now that wasn't important.

"Kelso? How long it take you to pee?" Donna shouted to him.

"I'm coming. I had to make sure that a scorpion or some other creature didn't get me. They could do some damage you know." Kelso said and Donna just laughed.

He got into the van and closed the door. He laid next to her on the fold out bed and Donna snuggled into him. Kelso was thrown off by her at first but, then just put his arm on her and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." Donna said.

"Goodnight." Kelso replied.

The next morning they woke up early and headed for West Brook. They were both hungry and in desperate need of a shower and the were both kind of grubby. Their plan was to go get gas and then find a nice motel they could stay in before moving on.

"Here it is. West Brook." Donna said as they passed the Welcome To West Brook sign. "There's a gas station pull over." She then quickly said.

Kelso pulled into the gas station and hopped out to fill the tank up. Donna got out and headed to the main building. Maybe the clerk at the counter would know where they could find a motel.

"Hi. Me and my boyfriend...I mean my friend, are new in town. Do you know where we can find a motel to stay in?" Donna asked still shocked she called Kelso her boyfriend.

"Sure darling. There is a great one just down the street. You can't miss it." The woman behind the counter said.

Donna thanked her and headed out to where Kelso was paying a young man for the gas. They got back in the van and Donna told him to head down the road. They got to the motel in no time. Donna was glad that the woman at the gas sation was so nice. She didn't want to end up lost again.

They headed in and checked into a room. It was pretty cheep for some reason but, when they got into the room and saw that there was no television and only one bed it made more sense.

"Well this looks cozy." Donna said sarcastically. Not only did she call Kelso her boyfriend, now she had to share a bed with him. She was in trouble.

"Yeah. Well at least there is a bathroom." Kelso said trying to make light of the situation.

Donna smiled and then sent him back out to get their suitcases. She headed into the bathroom. She needed a shower and a hot meal but, since she wasn't the cleanest she decided that a shower would be best. She walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. The bathroom was tiny. She barely had any room to move.

Donna quickly stripped off and turned the shower on. Then she realized that she had no towel or clothes with her besides the old grubby ones she as wearing. She unlocked the door and peaked her head out still naked. The bags were on the bed but, Kelso wasn't there. She was nervous about going out naked to grab her bag but, thought that she could do it before he came back.

"Okay. I can do this. Just a quick run and snag." Donna told herself and she slowly opened the door.

She ran at her bag and grabbed it as quick as she could but, before she could turn to get back to the bathroom Kelso walked in. His face went from shock to a huge smile. Donna covered herself and just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to the bathroom but, couldn't move.

"Um...This isn't what it looks like. I forgot to get clothes and you were gone and...I'm just going to go get my shower." Donna said her face turning bright red.

"Don't mind me. I mean if you want to walk around naked, who am I to stop you. You should have told me though so I could join in the fun." Kelso said quickly pulling his shirt off.

Donna moved towards the bathroom again, hoping he was just joking. She kept her head down trying not to look at him. Her head was confused enough about Kelso the last thing she needed was to see him stripping. She reached the bathroom door and finally looked up.

Kelso was in nothing but his boxers. Donna just stood there. She didn't know what she was doing. Half of her wanted to run into the bathroom but, the other half wanted to drop her bag and walk over to him. She quickly pulled herself together and ran into the bathroom before Kelso could take the last piece of clothing off.

"Damn it. Why did I mess that up. I should have just laid on the bed and let her come to me. Damn I don't get why women lead guys on and then when they are about to do it, they run away." Kelso said to himself then walked over and laid on the bed still in his boxers.

"Oh God that was close. I have to do something about this before I go back out there. I mean it's Kelso. He is Kelso, dumb, crazy, hot as hell and who tastes so sweet Kelso. No Donna. Stop it. Control yourself." She told herself and stepped into the shower.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to decide cause Kelso was getting more and more attractive to her. She was starting to fall for him and since they have had sex before, it's not like she can deny the fact any more that she had feelings for him. No matter how much she told herself she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna stood in the bathroom still dripping after her shower. She stood under the water for what felt like forever just going through her mind what had happened and what she was going to do about it. She smiled into the mirror and then lowered her head.

"This is so stupid. I mean it's Kelso. He knows that I don't want to do it again. He also knows that I can kick his ass if he tries anything so, why am I so freaked out. I did call him my boyfriend. Did I on purpose. No of course not. I mean it's Kelso, not like me and him would be good together. Would we?" Donna looked back up in the mirror.

She dried herself off and put her clothes on. She hoped Kelso had put his pants back on because she was afraid she couldn't take seeing him practically naked again. She opened the door and walked out to find the room empty. Kelso was gone but, his clothes were still here including the ones that he had been wearing. Donna was worried but, also found it kind of funny that where ever he went, he was basically naked.

"Kelso? Are you hiding some where. I really don't like being jumped at, it causes me to hit and you know I hit hard." Donna said bending down to look under the bed.

He was no where in the room. She sat on the bed and picked up the phone. Maybe someone at the main office had seen something.

"Hi I was just wondering if you could tell if you had happened to see a tall guy with nothing but his boxers on walking around? Their was a pause and Donna just sat in anticipation. "You have. He just was in asking for ice. Are you serious?" Donna asked and then hung up after the man said yes.

She stood up and walked to the door and looked out. She started laughing when she saw Kelso walking down the pavement in no shoes and his boxers holding a bucket of ice. She opened the door and walked out to meet him.

"Ever here of clothes you idiot?" Donna asked.

"Well I thought I could surprise you before you got out of the shower. So I had to run quick and clothes weren't an option. Besides look at this." Kelso said leaning the bucket to show a bottle of wine.

"Where did you get that?" Donna asked grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room.

"From a really nice bunch of guys. They're all here for some kind of function. They kept asking if I had a girlfriend and then gave me the bottle of wine when I said no. What a weird world." Kelso said and Donna just laughed.

"You should probably put some clothes on." Donna said taking the bucket of ice and wine from Kelso.

She didn't know what he got it for but, she didn't really care. He was being very sweet and she was hoping that he wasn't trying to get something from it. She looked behind her at Kelso.

"I don't see why I have to get dressed. I mean it's only me and you. Besides you might want me to just take them back off." Kelso said smiling.

Donna slapped him. "Fine you can stay in that, but only because you were so nice and got us some wine, but if you dare take those off I'll hurt you." Donna said and Kelso agreed.

He walked over and laid on the bed. She opened the wine and took a drink.

"Kelso you forgot glasses." Donna said smiling.

"Crap. Well I could go back out and ask for some." Kelso said sitting up, but Donna just passed the bottle to him.

"I think we can just drink it from the bottle." Donna said laughing.

She laid on the bed next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"When do you want to leave?" Kelso asked.

"Well it's already getting late. I think we could probably just stay here for the night. I mean the room is paid for." Donna said still staring at the ceiling.

"Sounds good." Kelso said and took another drink.

They just laid there for about an hour. Passing the wine back and fourth until it was gone. By the time it was empty, they both were starting to feel the effects of it. Donna turned on her side and looked at Kelso. He was drifting in and out of sleep and she thought he looks so cute.

"I think we should call it a night." Donna said and Kelso nodded.

She got him to stand up long enough so that she could move the covers so they could get

under them. Kelso walked over and fell onto the bed. He slowly crawled under the covers. Donna headed into the bathroom and changed into her night clothes. When she came back out, she saw Kelso take his boxers out from under the sheets and drop them on the floor.

"Kelso. What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Whaa? I always sleep in the nude. The only reason I didn't last night was because it was too cold." Kelso said looking at her.

Donna just shook her head. There was no where else for her to sleep and since where ever she could send Kelso, he would be nude it was easier for her to just get in the bed. She hoped there was more than one blanket so they could be separated, but no luck. She laid in the bed trying not to touch Kelso at all. She started to drift off into sleep when he rolled and his body was right next to hers.

She could his cock rubbing up against her leg. She was really freaked out especially since he was asleep and he was hard as a rock.

"Kelso move over. Get that thing away from me or I'll cut it off." Donna said and Kelso opened his eyes.

"Sorry. Can't help it if it has a mind of it's own. You could be a little less hostile to it. I mean you do like it." Kelso said smiling.

Donna slapped him, but he was right. She loved what they had done and she was afraid that she would finally admit that and that they would make that mistake again. Her head began to race and before she knew what she was doing, she put her hand on Kelso.

He looked at her like he was afraid of being hit. Instead though she kissed him. Kelso felt himself getting hard again and he hoped he would get to do something with it this time. Donna quickly let into her impulses and rolled on top of him. Kelso was harder than ever now and was ready to explode. Donna realized this and began to remove her clothes.

A/N: This chapter was a hard one to write. I am not that happy with it, but I would go mad trying to write it better. I have been very busy lately so I just had to get it finished and will hopefully get back into the swing of things soon and will chapter three up because as you can see from the end of this one that I leave you waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Donna was completely naked, Kelso flipped her over and now he was on top. She breathed heavily as he sank his face into her chest. She couldn't believe that she was doing this again. She told herself that she would never have sex with Kelso again, but it seemed that her body had other plans.

Kelso lifted his head and slowly moved his hips as he entered Donna. She groaned loudly and then quieted. He began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting harder each time. His breathing started to quicken as the two of them bucked back and forth. Donna knew that they were both close, and she clenched onto Kelso's back as he came inside her at the same moment that she came.

Kelso's breathing began to go back to normal as he fell onto Donna's chest. She was still jerking a little and still was holding onto to him with all her might. She didn't know what had just happened. Kelso looked up at her and she smiled. This wasn't what she expected at all from this. She loved him and she knew that it would grow into something more...

"Donna? Donna wake up." Kelso said nudging her.

Donna began to open her eyes. She jumped quickly when she saw Kelso.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"Well you looked like you were having a really crazy dream. So I decided to wake you." Kelso said.

Donna sat up. They were still in the van. She had dreamed the whole thing. The stopping for gas, the motel room, and most of all, how she had sex with Kelso before he woke her. She looked around the van still in a state of bewilderment.

"Are you okay?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah, sure. I just had a weird dream. It's nothing. So where are we off to?" Donna asked.

"West Brook remember? I told you that I had a good sense of direction. Aren't you glad that I am the navigator? You would have us lost." Kelso said smiling.

He hopped in the front seat of the van and adjusted himself before putting the key in the ignition. Donna stayed sitting. She was still under some blankets and still wondering if it had all been a dream.

"Kelso. I think we should just keep going as soon as we get gas. I don't really want to stay anywhere too long." Donna said finally moving to the front of the van.

"Why? Do you think that something will happen if we go to some motel or something. Cause if you do, I am so for that." Kelso said and Donna slapped him.

"No I just think, that it would be easier if we just trailed on. Without stopping at any places other than restaurants or gas stations." Donna said.

"So you want to sleep in the van the whole time?" Kelso asked.

"Well maybe..I don't know. I just have this strong feeling that West Brook is not the place to go besides for gas." Donna said trying to sound convincing.

Kelso was a little skeptical, but then continued to drive. He really didn't want to sleep in the van the entire trip to where ever they were going, but if Donna did then he would make the sacrifice.

They arrived in West Brook finally and stopped in the nearest gas station. Donna didn't move, she didn't want anything she dreamed to come true. Kelso got out and put gas in the van then they were off again.

So far so good. Donna thought to herself as they drove down the road that the gas station attendant had said led out of town.

They were almost out of town when they heard a loud pop and then the van started to skid.

"What the hell is going on?" Kelso yelled.

"Oh no! The tire busted." Donna yelled back at him.

The car finally came to a slow stop after skidding for almost five minutes. This was not good. They were stuck in West Brook with a busted tire, Donna didn't know what she was going to do. She hoped that they would get it fixed before nightfall, but by the look of the van, it didn't look good.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna and Kelso stood in the garage with a mechanic. The van wasn't in good shape. After the tire had blown out, the bottom of the van had taken some damage.

"It'll be at least a day." The mechanic said to Kelso.

Donna looked frazzled. She didn't know what they were going to do. She wanted to high tail it out of the small town as quick as she could, but knew that she couldn't leave Kelso; or could she. The mechanic told them that there was a motel just down the road, so they headed out.

"Maybe I...I should head home on the bus." Donna said as they walked.

"What? You wanna leave?" Kelso asked stopping.

Donna stopped and looked at him.

"Well it's not like you really want some girl hanging around with you. I mean...I'll just leave today, and then you can meet me back in Point Place when you get the bus fixed. Then we can figure something out." She said trying to sound convincing.

Kelso started walking again. He didn't want Donna to go, and he really didn't want to go back to Point Place.

They reached the motel, and checked in. They could only afford one room if they wanted to save their money. Donna opened the door, and sighed when she saw only one bed. She really needed to get out of there.

"Really, I should go." Donna said.

"You're not getting on a bus by yourself. Plus God knows what is going on back home. We're both better off here. Besides, since I'm such a gentleman, you can have the bed." Kelso said smiling. "Unless of course you wanna?" Kelso smirked, and Donna slapped him.

"That's okay, I'll be fine." Donna said walking across the room and sitting on the bed.

Kelso walked past her into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said closing the door.

Donna nodded and watched him close the door. She got up and walked over to her backpack. She picked it up and carried it over to the bed. She opened it and pulled out a chocolate bar she had packed. She decided to eat it now, so Kelso wouldn't get any.

She laid he head on the pillow of the bed, and closed her eyes thinking about how the trip was _not_ going as she had hoped. Her mind slowly started to slip into sleep when she was jerked awake by a noise.

"What the hell?" She said to herself.

She didn't know where it was coming from, until she put her ear up to the bathroom door. She ran away from the door, and put her hands on her face.

"Oh God, he isn't." She said walking toward the door again.

He was, Donna could hear Kelso moaning in the shower. She knew exactly what he was doing. She was silent for a minute, then a thought came to her.

"Me? Oh God, no. He better not be thinking about...Oh God." She started to pace, then for some reason began to laugh.

She started to realize that it didn't matter to her if he was thinking about her. It kind of flattered her. She started to laugh a little more, then stopped when she heard the shower turn off.

She ran back to the bed and sat down, pulling a book out of her backpack, and looking as if she had been reading the whole time. Kelso came out of the bathroom, in a towel. His face a little red from the shower. Donna looked up at him, and smiled.

"Forget your clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah they're in my backpack...which is in the van...Damn it!" He said looking down.

Donna got up and walked into the bathroom, and grabbed the clothes he had been wearing. She walked over to him and held them out. Her eyes looking up and down his body. Kelso went to take the clothes, but Donna dropped them. Before he could move she kissed him.

Kelso pulled away, and stared at her. "Okay wait!" He said backing up a little.

Donna looked down. "Sorry..I mean, I don't know what I'm doing."

She went to run into the bathroom, but Kelso grabbed her arm. He pulled her in close, and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands running down his naked body. Her hands reached his towel, and she pulled it off. Kelso smiled, as he felt his naked body against her.

"I think you have too much on." Kelso said laughing.

"I think I do too." Donna said smiling.


End file.
